Basket Ghost!
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Haruno Sakura, kapten basket tim putri yang sudah memenangkan kejuaraan hingga tingkat Nasional tiga kali berturut-turut. Tapi, karena kalah, ia rela mengakhiri hidupnya. Bagaimana kisah kelanjutannya?#Spesial for Banjir "TomatCeri"


Hola, Uchiha Reyvhia datang lagi dengan critanya yang Gaje+Abal+Kacau+Berantakan=Gak masuk akal

Crita ini terinspirasi dari crita buatan kakakku, tapi aku tambah-tambahin critanya. Aku juga udah izin pada kakakku kalo mau ngePublish crita ini.

Fenny _nee-chan_, makasih udah ngizinin aku ngePublish nih crita ya..*hug*

_Arigatou_ Fenny _nee-chan_.

Aku juga mau berterima kasih pada para Senpai-Senpai yang udah mau baca dan review ceritaku yang kacau nan berantakan ini.  
>Thanks to ::<br> Ame Kuroyuki, elflameshawol, UchihArlinz Ayhank-chan, d3rin, NHL-chan, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, kitsune murasaki have a poker face, Andromeda no Rei, uchiruno, Kazuma B'tomat, Ji-won, uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki, Meity-chan, Hime UchiHaruno, me, cherry , dan Lucy121.

Aku ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih pada kalian semua yang udah mau membaca dan mereview cerita punyaku ini.

Tanpa banyak omong, silahkan baca^^

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

If you dislike, don't read!

No Flame and No Blame.

**Uchiha Reyvhia**

**Present**

Spesial for SasuSaku Lovers Banjir "TomatCeri"

Summary : Haruno Sakura, kapten basket tim putri yang sudah memenangkan kejuaraan hingga tingkat Nasional tiga kali berturut-turut. Tapi, karena kalah, ia rela mengakhiri hidupnya. Bagaimana kisah kelanjutannya? (Gomen kalo summarynya jelek, dari dulu aku emang gak ahli bikin summary..)

Rated : T

Pairing : always Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo (maybe), not interesting, etc.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Sore itu cuaca masih terlihat cerah, matahari seakan masih enggan tuk kembali ke peraduannya. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi itu juga turut ikut serta pada sore hari yang cerah itu. Namun, cuaca cerah sore itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati tim basket putri Konoha.

"Dasar payah! Kenapa kalian bisa kalah dengan tim basket Suna!" bentak pelatih basket putri Konoha, Yamato.

"_Gomen_ Yamato-_sensei_." Jawab seluruh anggota basket putri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini sangat memalukan sekali! Selama ini kalian sudah memegang kejuaraan tingkat Nasional 3 kali berturut-turut, tapi kenapa sekarang dengan sekolah Suna saja bisa kalah, hah!" bentak sang Pelatih yang terkenal sangat killer itu sekali lagi.

Seluruh anggota basket putri itu hanya diam saja dan menundukkan kepala, tak berani berucap ataupun menatap wajah pelatihnya itu.

"Terutama kau! Haruno Sakura! Sebagai kapten, kau itu harus bisa mencegah lawan yang akan memasukkan bola! Dasar kapten payah! Tidak bisa diandalkan!" maki pelatih itu sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang menunduk itu.

"_Gomen Sensei_." Jawab Sakura, kapten tim basket putri itu dengan lirih.

"Dasar payah! Ini sangat memalukan sekali! Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini, hah!" ucapnya sekali lagi yang sudah sangat emosi itu.

"Semuanya, ayo bubar!" ucap Yamato yang sudah puas telah memarahi habis-habisan anggota tim basket putri sambil berlalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian pelatihnya tadi, Sakura langsung terduduk lemas di tengah lapangan basket, tempatnya dan para anggotanya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang Pelatih.

"Sudahlah, perkataan pelatih tadi jangan kau masukkan ke dalam hati ya, Kapten." Ucap Ino sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan ucapan Yamato-_sensei_ tadi. Lagipula dalam pertandingan itu pasti ada kemenangan dan kekalahankan?" Tenten juga ikut menyemangati kaptennya yang terlihat sedih itu.

"A..aku memang kapten payah yang tidak bisa diandalkan!" ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai terisak itu. "Aku ini benar-benar payah! Payah!" lanjutnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut kakinya yang di tekuk itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura. Jangan kau hiraukan perkataan pelatih. Benar kata Tenten, dalam pertandingan kita tidak bisa selalu menang kan? Pasti ada saatnya kita kalah." Ucap Ino yang menenangkan Kaptennya itu.

"Kau bukan kapten yang payah, memangnya siapa yang membuat sekolah kita menang dalam perlombaan basket sampai tingkat Nasional 3 kali berturut-turut kalau bukan kau?

Kalau tanpamu sekolahan kita tidak bisa meraih gelar juara itu, Sakura. Kau adalah kapten yang hebat." Ucap Tenten yang menyemangati Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menandakan ia menyetujui perkataan Tenten.

"Ah, Gawat! Aku sudah janji pada _kaa-san_ku untuk membantunya di toko." Ucap Ino yang mulai teringat pada janjinya untuk membantu ibunya merangkai bunga. "Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu ya.." lanjutnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Wah, sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, ayo kita pulang Sakura." ajak Tenten sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tapi Sakura masih tidak meresponnya.

"Sa..Sakura? Kenapa kau masih di situ? Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi pintu sekolahan ini akan di tutup lagipula di sini sudah sepi." Jelas Tenten sambil menghampiri Sakura lagi.

"Pulanglah dulu." Jawab Sakura singkat tanpa menatap wajah Tenten.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Aku tak apa. Pulanglah dulu, Tenten." Ucap Sakura yang memotong ucapan Tenten.

"Da.._daijobu_." jawab Tenten sambil berlalu pergi dari lapangan itu.

Sekarang, hanya ada Sakura seorang diri di lapangan basket itu. Kemudian Sakura berdiri dari duduknya tadi dan berjalan menuju tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, yaitu Cutter. Setelah itu, Sakura bergegas menuju bangku penonton di sebelah pojok dan duduk di sana.

"Aku..memang kapten yang tidak bisa diandalkan." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian mulai menyayat-nyayat nadinya sendiri. Pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura kini sudah terluka sangat parah sekali hingga darah yang dikeluarkannya pun sangatlah banyak karena sayatan Sakura itu telah berhasil mengenai posisi urat nadinya.

Tring

Itulah bunyi dari cutter milik Sakura yang terjatuh dari tangannya karena Sakura sudah tergeletak lemas.

Sakura telah tiada

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan bagi murid baru di sekolah Konoha High School sudah berakhir. Sekarang, tahun ajaran baru pun telah di mulai. Hari ini hari dimana ditentukan untuk para siswa siswi wajib memilih extrakulikuler yang akan diikutinya.

"Wah, kau akan ikut basket ya?" tanya seorang siswa kelas X-1 yang berambut jabrik kuning, Uzumaki Naruto pada sahabatnya yang berambut raven, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita sama-sama kumpulkan formulir pendaftaran ini." Jawab Naruto bersemangat sambil langsung menarik tangan sobatnya sedari kecil itu.

"Idiot! Hati-hati. Hampir saja aku terjengkal, _baka_!" ucap Sasuke yang marah karena ia hampir terjengkal akibat ulah Naruto yang langsung menarik tangannya itu.

"Hehehe.. _gomen_." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus sebal.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah tiba di tempat pendaftaran untuk ikut klub basket.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua di tes satu persatu supaya bisa masuk dalam klub tersebut.

"Ah, mudah sekali tesnya. Aku tadi hanya disuruh shooting dengan satu tangan dan dua tangan saja. Benar-benar mudah sekali ya." Ucap Naruto yang sedang berbangga diri. Sasuke yang di sampingnya itu hanya me_rolling eyes_.

"Hei, jangan lupa nanti sore kita harus berkumpul di sini untuk mulai latihan basket." Lanjut Naruto memberitahu Sasuke.

"Aku bukan pelupa sepertimu." Jawab Sasuke singkat tapi cukup untuk menusuk hati Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak terima dikatai seperti itu pun melawan, "Enak saja! Aku bukan pelupa."

"_Whatever_." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"He..hei, kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sore harinya

"Karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul, jadi langsung saja kita akan mulai latihannya." Ucap pelatih basket itu, Yamato.

Kalian semua masih ingatkan siapa Yamato itu?

Ya, dialah sang Pelatih basket putra maupun putri yang terkenal sangat killer. Bahkan, berkat dia yang selalu mencaci maki kapten basket putri 3 tahun yang lalu karena kekalahannya itu sehingga menyebabkan kapten tersebut mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Ok, mulai!" ucapnya seraya meniup peluitnya sebagai tanda bahwa latihan itu sudah di mulai.

Latihan itu pun berlangsung sangat seru karena para pemainnya bermain dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan bersemangat sekali.

"Dia hebat juga." gumam Yamato sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan lay up.

"Ok, cukup. Kalian boleh beristirahat." Ucap Yamato sambil meniup peluitnya.

Para pemain itu pun langsung berhenti dan menuju tempat duduk untuk mengambil minum.

"Uchiha, kemarilah." Ucap Yamato itu pada Sasuke yang baru saja selesai minum. Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri _sensei_nya itu.

"Ada perlu apa _sensei _memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke pada Yamato.

"Permainanmu tadi bagus juga. Aku mengadakan latihan ini juga untuk mencari siapa yang pantas menjadi kapten basket. Dan setelah melihat permainanmu tadi aku yakin kalau kau yang pantas menjadi kapten klub ini." Jawab Yamato menjelaskan.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Jadi, Yamato-_sensei_ menunjukku sebagai kapten?"

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lainnya. Hanya tempat untuk sang Kapten saja yang belum terisi, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah."

"Semuanya, ayo kumpul!" lanjut Yamato pada seluruh anggota tim basket putra itu. Semuanya pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat Yamato.

"Sekarang, aku sudah menentukan siapa yang berhak untuk menjadi kapten basket kita yaitu Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Yamato memberitahu.

"Wah, jadi kau yang terpilih menjadi kapten ya, Sasuke." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ck, padahal aku juga ingin menjadi kapten. Tapi, ya sudahlah.." ucap Kiba.

"Waw, Sasuke yang menjadi kapten. Kau memang pantas Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan latihan tadi." Ucap Yamato.

Semuanya bersiap-siap dan latihan pun berlanjut.

"Dia memang hebat." Ucap seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku penonton sebelah pojok itu.

Tak terasa mereka telah bermain basket selama 2 jam. Kini, pelatih itu meniup peluitnya kembali untuk menghentikan latihan itu dan menyuruh mereka pulang.

Priiitt

"Semuanya cukup. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Yamato memberitahu.

Semuanya pun langsung menghentikan latihannya dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Dia siapa ya? Anak itu cantik sekali." Gumam Sasuke yang melihat seorang siswi duduk di bangku penonton paling pojok.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa? Kenapa masih di situ?" ucap Naruto yang melihat Sasuke masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Ah, iya iya aku ke sana." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tadi.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Yamato sambil bergegas pergi dan langsung diikuti seluruh anak latihnya itu, kecuali Sasuke.

"Hei, kau sedang apa sih? Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam itu.

"Kau pulang saja dulu." Jawabnya tanpa menatap kearah Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah pojok itu.

"Hai." Sapa Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah sore." Lanjut Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Tidak." Jawab gadis berambut soft pink itu singkat.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau ada di sini? Setahuku tim basket putri waktu latihannya kan besok." tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin melihat latihan basket putra saja." Jawab gadis itu.

"Oh. Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis itu.

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus. Kalau aku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat, datar, dan tanpa senyuman.

'Gadis ini seperti putri es, daritadi tidak pernah tersenyum. Padahal aku sudah mati-matian mengeluarkan senyumanku untuknya.' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudah sore. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya, kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?" Sasuke malah balik tanya pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Cepatlah pulang." Sakura menjawab dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau mau aku antar?" tawar Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Pulanglah dulu." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi dari situ.

Setelah Sasuke telah benar-benar pergi, Sakura langsung menghilang entah kemana.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Keesokan harinya

"Hei, kau kenal dengan anak perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura tidak?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Eh? Memangnya ada anak yang bernama seperti itu?" Naruto malah balik tanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau benar-benar bodoh ya! Kemarin dia kan lihat latihan basket kita." Jelas Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Perasaan kemarin gak ada siapa-siapa tuh di lapangan selain tim basket kita sama Yamato-_sensei_." Jawab Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau ini! Kemarin dia itu memang datang di lapangan basket, dia melihat latihan kita Naruto!" ucap Sasuke yang mengotot(?)

"Hah, kau ini sejak kemarin aneh ya Sasuke. Kemarin itu memang tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucap Naruto dan berlalu pergi entah kemana.

"Memangnya kemarin dia tidak melihat gadis itu?" ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

Sasuke pun mulai melamunkan gadis berambut _soft pink _itu, Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya dia memang jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

Di bagian Naruto

"Mulai kemarin Sasuke terlihat aneh sekali. Memangnya kemarin ada seorang gadis yang melihat latihan basket putra? Perasaan kemarin itu di lapangan keadaannya kan sepi." Ucap Naruto yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Teeett Teettt Teeett

"Ah, sudah waktunya masuk." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Uang ramennya aku tinggal di sini ya.." lanjut Naruto sambil pergi dari kantin sekolah tersebut.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi pelajaran siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sarutobi-_sensei_." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh."

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisika yang Sarutobi-_sensei_ berikan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

"_NANI_? ASTAGA! AKU LUPA KALAU ADA PR!" jawab Naruto yang berteriak dengan suara cempreng miliknya. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya refleks langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya karena ia tidak mau gendang telinganya pecah akibat suara cempreng Naruto.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, _baka_!" ucap Sasuke tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke! Tolong bantu aku." Mohon Naruto pada Sasuke menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ miliknya.

"Terlambat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Silahkan kumpulkan PR kalian di meja saya." Ucap Sarutobi-_sensei _yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk di kelas.

Semua murid kelas X-1 langsung mengumpulkan tugas fisika mereka, kecuali Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa kau tidak mengumpulkan tugasmu?" tegur Sarutobi-_sensei _sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti mengintrogasi.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan senseinya itu, ia sedang gemetar ketakutan bahkan keringat dingin terlihat mengalir dari pelipis sebelah kirinya.

"Kali ini kau aku maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan harap." Ucap Sarutobi-_sensei _yang telah tau bahwa Naruto tidak mengerjakan tugas darinya. "Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mengerjakan tugas ini dan kumpulkan pulang sekolah nanti." Lanjut _sensei _itu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Naruto. Naruto langsung menerima kertas itu dan…"Hah? 50 soal? Banyak sekali!" ucap Naruto yang terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan, Naruto? Apa kau mau aku tambah lagi soalnya?" tanya Sarutobi bertubi-tubi pada Naruto.

"Ke..kenapa jumlah soalnya 50? Padahalkan PR itu cuma 10 soal." Jawab Naruto sambil melihat kertas soal fisika itu.

"Mau _sensei_ tambah soalnya?" ucap Sarutobi yang akan mengambil soal itu.

"Tidak! Tidak usah, _Sensei_. Aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Jawab Naruto sambil mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

"Dasar!" ucap _Sensei_ itu sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tadi.

"_Sensei_, aku izin ke toilet ya?" tanya Sasuke pada _sensei_nya itu.

"Ah, silahkan." Jawab _Sensei _itu mempersilahkan Sasuke.

"Permisi, _sensei_." Pamit Sasuke dan keluar dari kelasnya untuk menuju toilet guna memenuhi 'panggilan alam' atau biasa disebut kencing.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke sudah sampai di toilet khusus cowok dan memulai ritualnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke telah keluar dari toilet cowok dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya. Tetapi, saat akan beranjak dari toilet itu, Sasuke seperti melihat segerombolan murid di lapangan basket, lebih tepatnya segorombolan murid perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian basket.

"Memangnya hari ini ada latihan basket ya?" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke seperti terhipnotis, akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju kelasnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju lapangan basket itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" ucap Sasuke saat sudah ada di lapangan basket itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat sudah sampai di sana Sasuke melihat seorang siswi yang duduk di tengah lapangan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut kakinya yang di tekuk itu. Sasuke juga bisa mendengar percakapan gadis itu dengan temannya yang lain, tapi anehnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengajak mereka berbicara. Gadis-gadis itu seperti tidak melihat kehadiran Sasuke.  
>"Sudahlah, perkataan pelatih tadi jangan kau masukkan ke dalam hati ya, Kapten." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menepuk pelan pundak seorang gadis yang menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua lutut yang ia tekuk.<p>

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan ucapan Yamato-_sensei_ tadi. Lagipula dalam pertandingan itu pasti ada kemenangan dan kekalahankan?" ucap gadis bercepol dua yang juga ikut menyemangati kaptennya yang terlihat sedih itu.

"A..aku memang kapten payah yang tidak bisa diandalkan!" ucap gadis yang menenggelamkan wajahnya itu sambil terisak. "Aku ini benar-benar payah! Payah!" lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura. Jangan kau hiraukan perkataan pelatih. Benar kata Tenten, dalam pertandingan kita tidak bisa selalu menang kan? Pasti ada saatnya kita kalah." Ucap gadis berambut pirang tadi yang menenangkan Kaptennya itu.

"Kau bukan kapten yang payah, memangnya siapa yang membuat sekolah kita menang dalam perlombaan basket sampai tingkat Nasional 3 kali berturut-turut kalau bukan kau?

Kalau tanpamu sekolahan kita tidak bisa meraih gelar juara itu, Sakura. Kau adalah kapten yang hebat." Ucap gadis bercepol dua yang menyemangati Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menandakan ia menyetujui perkataan temannya tersebut.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis-gadis itu, namun gadis-gadis itu tidak mendengar Sasuke dan tidak melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi yang terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Kalian tidak melihatku ya..." ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya itu.

"Ha? Tem..tembus?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya akan hal yang barusan terjadi. Saat tangannya akan menyentuh pundak gadis soft pink itu, tangan Sasuke malah menembusnya. Sasuke tidak bisa memegangnya.  
>"Apa arti semua ini?" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kau dimana?" ucap suara yang terdengar cempreng itu. Samar-samar Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara tersebut. "Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti suara Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku di sini Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil berteriak.

Naruto yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari Sasuke bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke tadi. "Sepertinya Sasuke ada di lapangan basket." Ucap Naruto sambil menuju lapangan basket dengan berlari.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Naruto saat sudah menemukan Sasuke. Benar dugaan Naruto, Sasuke ada di lapangan basket.

"Hah..haahhh…" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi ngos-ngosan, keringat dingin pun keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersadar dari Déjà vu yang ia alami barusan. "Na..Naruto!" ucapnya sambil mencoba memegang tangan sobat sedari kecilnya itu. "Tidak tembus." lanjut Sasuke. Pernyataan Sasuke barusan langsung membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apanya yang tidak tembus?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi aku melihat segerombolan siswi yang mengenakan pakaian basket, tiba-tiba saja aku seperti terhipnotis dan melangkah ke sini. Tapi, saat aku memegang pundak siswi itu tanganku langsung menembus tubuhnya! Mereka bahkan tidak melihat kehadiranku!" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar sambil terlihat histeris.

"Ah, kau hanya kecapekan saja Sasuke, omonganmu jadi ngelantur. Lebih baik ayo kita pulang sekarang, kelas sudah usai 13 menit yang lalu." Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih agak bingung karena kejadian yang baru saja ia alami hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa kelas sudah sepi. "Yang lain kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto terlihat menghela napas kemudian berkata. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan kalau kelas kita sudah bubar 13 menit yang lalu."

"Ayo cepat kita pulang, nanti sore kita ada latihan lagi." Lanjut Naruto sambil melempar sebuah tas kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung menangkapnya.

"Barang-barangmu sudah aku masukkan ke dalam tasmu." Naruto berkata sambil keluar dari kelas, Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa bilang terimakasih terlebih dahulu pada Naruto.  
>*~*~*~* Basket Ghost *~*~*~*<p>

Suasana sekolah ternyata memang benar-benar sudah sepi. Yang terdengar di koridor sepanjang sekolah hanya derap langkah yang berasal dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak enak dengan situasi seperti ini akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau tadi kenapa ada di lapangan basket? Bukankah tadi kau izin ke toilet?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan yang kukatakan di lapangan tadi?" Sasuke malah balik tanya pada Naruto.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi seakan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataanku." Jawab Sasuke meyakinkan. "Tadi, setelah aku keluar dari toilet, aku melihat segerombolan anak perempuan memakai pakaian basket di sana. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghipnotisku untuk pergi ke lapangan basket, setelah aku sampai di sana aku melihat ada anak pemain basket putrid yang menangis karena kekalahan yang dialami tim basket itu. Tapi anehnya, mereka semua tidak melihatku, bahkan mereka tidak bisa mendengarku. Yang lebih aneh lagi, saat aku memegang pundak gadis itu tanganku menembus tubuhnya. Mereka semua seperti arwah. Tapi, memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke yang menceritakan kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia alami di lapangan basket tadi.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja, Sasuke. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti pukul 3 sore ya. Tapi, kalau kau kecapekan lebih baik kau tidak perlu datang latihan." Ucap Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Hummer hitamnya. Tapi, hal itu di cegah oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Aku pasti akan datang latihan nanti sore karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu soal gadis yang katamu melihat latihan kita waktu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya di kedua saku celananya.

"Ok. _Sayonara_, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kemudian mengemudikannya.

"Hn." Sauke berucap sambil masuk ke dalam mobil sport biru tuanya dan mengemudikannya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan mobil mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Mungkin benar kata Naruto, kalau aku hanya berhalusinasi saja, tapi kenapa terasa nyata ya?"

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Sore hari itu angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, suasana saat itu terasa sangat damai. Yang terdengar hanya suara koakkan dari burung-burung gagak yang sedang terbang di langit biru itu. Namun, keadaan damai seperti itu tergantikan oleh suara yang riuh karena tim basket putra telah datang.  
>Priiitt<br>Yamato-_sensei _meniup peluitnya kemudian berkata, "Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita lakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu sebelum berlatih. Putari lapangan ini sebanyak 5 kali!"

"Hah? Kenapa 5 kali, _Sensei_? Bukankah biasanya hanya 2 kali saja." Ucap Kiba yang tidak terima.

"Jangan membantah! Sebentar lagi kita akan ada pertandingan. Jadi, jangan santai-santai! Aku tidak mau kalau nanti kalian kalah!" jawab Yamato. "Cepat putari lapangan!" perintahnya sekali lagi.

"_Daijobu, Sensei_!" semuanya menjawab dengan kompak dan mulai memutari lapangan sesuai perintah Senseinya itu.  
>"Dari dulu Yamato-<em>sensei<em> tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja kemenangan yang ia utamakan." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling pojok.

Semuanya langsung memutari lapangan sesuai dengan perintah pelatihnya tadi meskipun ada yang melakukannya dengan berat hati.  
>"Itu loh anak yang namanya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto sambil tetap berlari memutari lapangan.<p>

"Eh? Yang mana?" Naruto malah bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Yang duduk di bangku paling pojok." Jawab Sasuke.  
>"Yang mana sih?"<p>

"Yang duduk di pojok itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat duduk yang paling pojok itu.

"Di situ kan kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa." ucap Naruto.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Memangnya kau tidak lihat? Sakura sedang duduk di situ. Ah, dia tersenyum padaku." Ucap Sasuke sambil membalas senyuman dari Sakura.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu. "Kau aneh, Sasuke."

"Kalian berdua! Jangan menggosip saja! Putari lapangan dengan benar!" bentak Yamato-_sensei _pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Ha'i Sensei_!" jawab Naruto. "Ayo Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Kurang lebih sekitar hampir 25 menit akhirnya mereka semua sudah selesai memutari lapangan basket.

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya, kalian tidak boleh bermalas-malasan!" ucap Yamato-sensei.

"Hah..hah… tapi kami masih lelah, _Sensei_." Kiba berkata dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Kita baru saja selesai, istirahat dulu ya _Sensei._" Ucap Naruto yang juga menyangkal perkataan Senseinya.

"Jangan membantah, _Sensei_! Sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi pertandingan, jadi kalian harus giat berlatih agar menjadi pemenang!" ucap Yamato-_sensei_ pada seluruh anak latihnya itu.

"Baik _Sensei_!" jawab semuanya serempak.

Akhirnya mau tak mau mereka menuruti perintah Senseinya itu meski dengan berat hati karena rasa lelah yang melanda tubuhnya.  
>"Hah, Yamato-<em>sensei<em> itu seenaknya sendiri ya!" Kiba mulai menggerutu.

"Yamato-_sensei _memang merepotkan!" timpal Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan berbicara seperti itu, ini juga demi tim basket kita agar tim kita menjadi yang terbaik." Ucap Sasuke yang menengahi pembicaraan teman-temannya yang terus menggerutu sebal.

"Ayo cepat ambil posisi, latihan akan kita mulai sekarang." Lanjut Sasuke. Teman-temannya pun langsung mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

Latihan pun langsung dimulai, meskipun tubuh mereka lelah semua, tapi mereka tetap melakukan latihan dengan semangat karena ucapan Sasuke tadi, 'Ini juga demi tim basket kita agar tim kita menjadi yang terbaik.'

"Dia memang pantas menjadi kapten, tidak sepertiku.." ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

"Cukup. Kalian sudah boleh istirahat sekarang." Yamato berkata pada seluruh anak latihnya itu. Semua anggota tim basket tersebut langsung membubarkan diri mereka dan langsung mengambil minum. Mereka semua benar-benar kelelahan.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Sinar matahari memantul pada rambut Sasuke, tubuh Sasuke, dan tak lupa juga keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis kirinya kenudian jatuh di dadanya yang bidang sehingga menambah kesan plus pada diri Sasuke meskipun ia sedang berkeringat.

"Hah, aku lelah sekali." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

"Ah, Sakura masih di situ." Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke tempat duduk Sakura.

"Hai, aku boleh duduk di sini kan?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura dengan singkat.

Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. "Dari tadi kau ada di sini kan?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat itu.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura yang lagi-lagi menjawab dengan singkat.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto tadi tidak melihatmu ya?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat penasaran itu.

"Naruto?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik tanya pada Sasuke.

"Iya, Naruto itu temanku yang berambut kuning jabrik itu," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Oh, yang tadi itu ya."

"Benar. Dari tadi kau ada di sini terus,tapi kenapa Naruto tadi tidak melihatmu ya?"

"Kau memberi tahu teman-temanmu tentangku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memberi tahu Naruto saja. Setiap kali aku berbicara denganmu,kenapa teman-temanku menganggapku berbicara sendiri ya? Mereka semua seperti tidak melihat keberadaanmu." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"…" Sakura masih diam, ia tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Hei, kau juga seorang kapten ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura setelah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura dengan teliti.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya, padahal kalau kau ke sini kan selalu memakai pakaian basket."

"Ya, aku selalu memakai pakaian ini."

"Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang karena selama ini aku terlalu mengagumimu." Ucap Sasuke menyanjung Sakura.

Biasanya jika ada para fansgirlnya, mereka semua pasti akan menjerit senang atau bahkan pingsan karena dipuji seperti itu oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun sayang sekali, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memuji para fansgirlnya satu kali pun.

Padahal Sasuke sudah memuji Sakura, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak bergeming, tersenyum ceria, atau blushing. Sakura tetap terdiam.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah pakaian tim basket putri kan berwarna biru muda, tapi kenapa pakaianmu berwarna ungu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi pada Sakura.

"Iya, ini pakaian basket yang dulu." Jawab Sakura dengan nada seperti biasa, datar.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat kemari,, kita akan memulai latihan lagi." Ucap Naruto memberi tahu Sasuke dengan setengah berteriak.

"Aku permisi dulu ya, Sakura." Sasuke berpamitan pada Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke teman-temannya.

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa sih? Lama sekali." Gerutu Naruto pada sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Aku tadi berbicara dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sakura lagi, memangnya siapa sih Sakura itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil memasang wajah bingung.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Yamato-_sensei _meneriaki mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua! Jangan ngobrol terus! Ayo cepat latihan!"

"_Ha'i, Sensei_!" jawab mereka berdua serempak dan langsung berlari menuju _Sensei_nya.

"Cepat lanjutkan latihannya! Sebentar lagi kalian akan bertanding, jadi jangan santai!" ucap Yamato-_sensei _pada seluruh anak latihnya.

"Ayo kembali ke posisi kalian. Kita akan mulai latihannya." Ucap Sasuke sang Kapten basket putra. Semuanya langsung menuruti perintah kaptennya.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Tak terasa sekarang matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya. Langit sudah mulai gelap, udara semakin lama semakin dingin, bintang-bintang pun mulai menampakkan dirinya satu persatu di langit yang kelam itu.

"Cukup. Kalian sudah boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_ yang akhirnya mengizinkan semua anak latihnya untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, meskipun sudah telat 3 jam dari jadwal pulang mereka biasanya.

Mereka semua langsung menghentikan latihan mereka kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya dan langsung pulang ke rumah dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura masih belum pulang." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura masih duduk di bangku yang selalu ia duduki, bangku paling pojok. Sasuke pun menghampirinya.

"Sakura, ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi Sasuke dahului.

"Tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang malam sendiri, aku antar ya?" tawar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura dan mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan mobil milik Sasuke.

Yang terdengar dalam mobil itu hanya musik dari kaset yang Sasuke putar. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam satu sama lain meski berada dalam satu mobil. Akhirnya Sasuke pun angkat bicara dulu.

"Rumahmu di sebelah mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Di perempatan depan itu belok kiri saja. Rumah yang berwarna jingga adalah rumahku." Jawab Sakura yang untuk pertama kalinya menjawab panjang lebar.

"Ok." Ucap Sasuke sambil membelokkan arah mobilnya ke arah kiri.

"Ah, ini rumahmu kan?" tanya Sasuke saat sudah menemukan rumah yang berwarna jingga itu.

"Benar." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu masuk ke dalam. Ini sudah malam dan aku juga masih bau keringat." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil dan kemudian turun.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Bye." Pamit Sasuke pada Sakura kemudian pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung menghilang dari situ.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Keesokkan harinya saat di sekolah

"Kau terlihat senang, ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena melihat Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hm, kemarin aku mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Sekarang aku sudah tahu di mana dia tinggal." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura lagi, kenapa selalu Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura sih? Memangnya dia itu anak seperti apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Kemarin kau kan sudah aku beri tahu, tapi katamu kau tidak melihatnya padahal dia kan ada di situ." Jawab Sasuke.

"Di sana memang tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Jangan-jangan Sakura itu hanya halusinasimu yang kekanak-kanakkan itu ya?" ucap Naruto yang mengejek Sasuke.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi, Sakura memang ada." Jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau dia memang bukan halusinasimu, aku mau buktinya." Ujar Naruto dengan santai.

"Bukti?" Sasuke berkata dengan bingung dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia memang sedang kebingungan.

"Ya, buktinya itu bisa berupa semacam foto." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Ok, kalau hanya foto saja." Sasuke menyanggupi Naruto.

"Aku ke kantin dulu ya, Sasuke? Aku belum sarapan nih." Ucap Naruto kemudian langsung berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya. Sasuke hanya diam saja lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Pelajaran masih baru akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, lebih baik aku ke lapangan saja siapa tahu Sakura juga ada di sana." Gumam Sasuke dan berlalu pergi menuju ke lapangan basket.

Benar dugaan Sasuke, Sakura ternyata sudah ada di sana. Dia duduk di bangku biasanya, bangku paling pojok yang selalu menjadi tempat duduknya. Sasuke langsung menghampirinya.

"_Ohayo _Sakura." Sapa Sasuke dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sakura.

"…" Sakura hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab sapaan dari Sasuke.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, kau itu kelas berapa? Aku sepertinya tidak pernah melihatmu disekolah, maksudku aku selalu melihatmu di lapangan basket ini saja, tapi tidak pernah di tempat lain." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar pada Sakura.

"Aku kelas 12." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Jadi, kau itu kakak kelasku ya? Wah, aku harus mangil 'Sakura-_senpai_' kalau begitu, karena aku masih kelas 10." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_senpai_, kau mau foto denganku tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura malah balik tanya.

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau memang ada, bukan halusinasiku." Jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"?"

"Kalau tidak mau, kau saja deh yang aku foto." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan Hp kameranya dan langsung memfoto Sakura.

Saat di foto oleh Sasuke, Sakura menutupi kamera Hp Sasuke dengan tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Jangan di foto!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ah, _gomen Senpai_." Jawab Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Cepat masuk kelasmu, pelajaran akan dimulai." Perintah Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke beranjak dari situ dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat." Batin Sasuke kemudian masuk ke kelasnya.  
>"Aku selamat. Untung saja Orochi-<em>sensei <em>belum masuk ke kelas." Gumam Sasuke yang sudah mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

"Kau darimana saja sih?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja menemui Sakura. Aku sudah memfotonya." Ucap Sasuke sambil merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan Hpnya.  
>Sasuke kemudian membuka aplikasi Hp nya dan melihat foto Sakura tadi<p>

"Ini gambar apa?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa saat melihat gambar yang seharusnya foto Sakura itu menjadi sebuah gambaran yang abstrak dan menyeramkan. Dalam foto itu di tangan sebelah kiri Sakura terdapat luka yang cukup lebar sehingga terlihat menjijikkan. Hal ini membuat Sasuke heran dan memutuskan untuk tidak melihatkannya pada Naruto. Sasuke pun memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

"Loh, mana fotonya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak jadi." Jawab Sasuke kemudian membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Eh, kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke acuhkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian masuklah _Sensei_ mereka yang mengajar bidang studi matematika.

"_Konnichiwa_." Salam Anko-_sensei _saat memasuki kelas Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Silahkan kerjakan halaman 210 dan kumpulkan sekarang." Perintah Anko-_sensei _pada seluruh muridnya.

"_Ha'i_, _Sensei_." Jawab semuanya kompak.

Semuanya langsung mengerjakan tugas yang disuruh oleh _Sensei_nya dengan tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Masuk." Sahut Anko-_sensei_ mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk.

"Maaf kalau telah mengganggu." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Yamato-_sensei_.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Anko-_sensei_.

"Kedatanganku kemari untuk menjemput para pemain basket putra dan mengantarnya ke pertandingan hari ini." Jawab Yamato-_sensei_.

"Oh, silahkan." Ucap Anko-_sensei _mempersilahkan.

"Sasuke, Naruto, ikut aku. Teman-temanmu yang lain sudah menunggumu." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_. Sasuke dan Naruto pun maju ke depan, menghampirinya.

"Saya pinjam Sasuke dan Naruto dulu."

"Silahkan." Jawab Anko-_sensei _dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya." Ucap Yamato sambil keluar dari ruang kelas itu bersama Sasuke dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto pada Yamato saat berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Hari ini kita akan bertanding." Jawab Yamato-_sensei_.

"Kenapa sekarang? Bukankah pertandingan itu 3 hari lagi?" Sasuke juga bertanya pada pelatih basketnya itu.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, tadi tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat telpon dan katanya pertandingannya diselenggarakan sekarang." Jawab Yamato-_sensei_ menerangkan.

"Hari ini kalian langsung bermain sekaligus. Kalian bermain dalam babak semi-final kemudian jika kalian menang kalian akan langsung melanjutkan ke finalnya." Lanjut Yamato-sensei.

"Hah, kenapa seperti itu? _Sensei_, ini kan basket bukan sepakbola." Ucap Naruto jengah.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kalian kan sudah latihan jadi jangan khawatir. Pokoknya tim basket kalian harus menang, aku tidak mau jika kalah." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_.

"Ah, busnya sudah datang. Cepat kalian masuk, kita akan berangkat." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_ memberi tahu Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju busnya dan mulai berangkat.

"Semuanya, dengarkan _Sensei_ baik-baik." Ucap Yamato-sensei saat akan mulai berbicara. Seluruh anak latihnya yang ada di dalam bus itu langsung memperhatikan _Sensei_nya.

"Dalam pertandingan nanti, kalian tidak boleh kalah. Aku ingin kalian yang menjadi pemenangnya. Kalau kalian kalah, berarti kalian mempermalukan aku, selaku pelatih kalian, sekolah kalian, dan juga Konoha. Jadi, bagaimanapun kalian yang harus menjadi pemenangnya." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_ yang terdengar egois.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_." Jawab semuanya dengan kompak.

"Bagus! Kalian harus menjadi pemenangnya."

2 jam kemudian mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Mereka semua langsung turun dari bus dan masuk ke lapangan tempat pertandingan mereka nanti.

"Kalian harus bergegas. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_. Mereka semua langsung bersiap-siap.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

"Fuh, belum apa-apa aku sudah keringatan di sini." Keluh Naruto sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Biasalah, ini kan Sunagakure bukan Konoha." Jawab Kiba yang juga keringatan.

"Merepotkan. Belum bertanding saja sudah berkeringat begini, bagaimana kalau bertanding nanti.." Shikamaru juga mengeluh sama seperti Naruto.

Anggota tim basket putra yang lainnya juga mengeluh, sampai mereka melihat kedatangan sang Kapten.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan santai kearah anggota-anggotanya. Sama seperti yang lain, tubuh Sasuke pun meneteskan peluh karena cuaca yang panas itu.

"Sasuke! Ayo kemari." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke sudah berkumpul bersama anggota tim basketnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan langsung bertanding, meskipun cuacanya sangat terik tapi kalian tidak boleh menyerah karena cuaca ini. Kalian harus memberikan yang terbaik dalam pertandingan nanti." Ucap Sasuke menyemangati seluruh anggotanya.

"Ok." jawab semuanya yang lagi-lagi selalu serempak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke lapangan. Pertandingan segera dimulai." Ajak Sasuke pada seluruh timnya. Semuanya pun menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Beberapa saat kemudian pertandingan sudah dimulai, bangku para penonton pun sudah penuh.

"Pertandingan ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik ya." Ucap Neji pada teman-temannya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu." Sahut Kiba.

"Aku kira kita akan melawan tim basket Suna, tapi ternyata tidak ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya, kita akan melawan tim basket dari Amegakure baru jika nanti kita menang kita akan melawan tim basket Suna." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Oh."

Pertandingan pun langsung dimulai.

"Cih, mereka tidak bisa diremehkan." batin Kiba yang sedikit kewalahan menghadapi lawannya.

"Aku tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun." batin Naruto.

"Kalian harus menjadi pemenangnya." Gumam Yamato-_sensei_ entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"Lempar bolanya ke sini!" perintah Sasuke pada Neji yang sedang memegang bola basketnya.

"Tangkap!" ucap Neji sambil melemparkan bolanya kearah Sasuke. Dengan gerakan yang cekatan, Sasuke lebih dulu menangkap bolanya daripada lawannya.

"Kau satu-satunya harapan kami, Sasuke. Berjuanglah!" ucap Naruto menyemangati Sasuke. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersiap akan memasukkan bola.

"Berhasil!" ucap semua anggota tim basket Konoha dengan gembira karena Sasuke telah mencetak angka dan membuat tim mereka menang.

"Bagus! Itu baru muridku." Ucap Yamato-_sensei _yang melihat pertandingan itu.

Pertandingan pun dimenangkan oleh tim basket Konoha meski hanya beda tipis dengan tim basket dari Ame.

Akhirnya mereka semua diberi waktu untuk istirahat sebelum melanjutkan pertandingan final nanti.

"Itu kan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura ada di bangku penonton. Sasuke pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Loh, mana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba saat melihat sang Kapten tidak bersama mereka.

"Iya ya, Sasuke dimana?" Naruto juga ikut celingak-celinguk mencari Sasuke..

"Kalian! Ayo cepat kemari!" ucap Yamato-_sensei _pada seluruh anak latihnya. Mereka pun langsung berlari kearah _Sensei_nya.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Yamato-sensei saat melihat Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

"Entahlah _Sensei_, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghilang." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah mungkin dia ke toilet." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_ asal. "Selamat atas kemenangan kalian ya, itu baru yang namanya muridku." Lanjut Yamato-_sensei _sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berdua membicarakan hal tadi tanpa Sasuke.

Sedangkan itu di bagian Sasuke

"Sakura, kau datang ya?" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menggangguk.

"Tidak biasanya, padahal aku selalu bertemu denganmu di lapangan basket sekolah." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ini adalah saat yang aku tunggu sejak dulu, dimana sekolah kita akan bertanding dengan Suna. Selamat atas kemenanganmu ya, kau memang pantas menjadi kapten." Sakura memberi selamat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum kemudian berkata, "_Arigatou._"

"Oh iya, bagaimana luka di tanganmu waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura yang paham betul dengan perkataan Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, tapi ia langsung memperlihatkan tangan sebelah kirinya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, sudah sembuh ya." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat tangan sebelah kiri Sakura, lebih tepatnya pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri Sakura yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Pergilah ke teman-temanmu dan Yamato-_sensei_, mereka mencarimu." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya. Aku permisi dulu ya." Sasuke berpamitan pada Sakura dan menuju tempat _Sensei_nya dan teman-temannya.

"Ah, itu Sasuke." Ucap Neji saat melihat Sasuke menuju kearah mereka.

"Benar, darimana saja sih dia itu?" gerutu Naruto.

"Sasuke, darimana saja kau?" Yamato-_sensei _bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada seperti mengintrogasi.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Sakura-_senpai._" Jawab Sasuke.

Yamato pun mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Sakura-_senpai_? Siapa dia?"

"Memangnya _Sensei _tidak tahu? Dia itu kan juga bersekolah di sekolah Konoha High School, dia sudah kelas 3. Sakura juga ikut ekstrakuliker basket." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke, jantung Yamato berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. "Tidak mungkin kalau itu memang Sakura.." ucap Yamato-_sensei_ dengan lirih.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih _Sensei_?" Sasuke bertanya pada _Sensei_nya yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat shock itu.

"Sakura itu seperti apa?" Yamato langsung balik tanya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa _Sensei _tidak tahu sih? Dia itu memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ panjang, bermata _emerald_, dan dia juga cantik. Sakura itu juga selalu melihat latihan kita bahkan sekarang pun dia datang ke sini, tapi anehnya, dia itu selalu memakai pakaian basket terus. Pakaiannya juga pakaian basket yang lama, warnanya ungu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Yamato-_sensei _pun langsung berkeringat dingin dan agak gemetar ketakutan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Sakura yang kau maksud itu sebenarnya dia telah tiada. Haruno Sakura sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat dia duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMU." Ucap Yamato-_sensei _yang langsung membuat seluruh anak latihnya terkejut, terutama Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sakura itu juga seorang kapten basket sepertimu, dia sangat menyukai olahraga basket. Sewaktu dia masih hidup, sifatnya sama sepertimu Sasuke. Sakura itu seorang kapten yang tegas, disiplin, dan bertanggungjawab. Namun, karena kebodohanku aku rela mencaci makinya habis-habisan setelah tahu bahwa tim basket putri yang ia pimpin mengalami kekalahan. Sore itu aku memarahinya habis-habisan di lapangan basket sekolah tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Aku sangat emosi saat itu karena dia kalah dengan tim basket dari Suna, padahal Sakura sudah memenangkan kejuaraan tingkat nasional 3 kali berturut-turut. Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah setelah memarahi dan mencaci makinya habis-habisan, apalagi setelah mendengar kabar bahwa dia mengakhiri hidupnya pada saat setelah aku memarahinya waktu itu. Aku sangat menyesal, aku sangat merasa bersalah sekali.." Yamato-_sensei_ menceritakan semuanya dengan perasaan yang amat sangat menyesal, ia juga menangis saat menceritakan semuanya itu. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, Sakura telah tiada.

Semua anak latihnya pun langsung terdiam. Mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke juga sangat shock setelah mendengar cerita dari _Sensei_nya itu.

"Gawat! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pusing?" batin Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Sasuke pingsan.

"Sasuke pingsan!" ucap Naruto dengan histeris.

"Cepat bawa ke ruang perawatan." Perintah Neji. Mereka pun langsung membopong tubuh Sasuke menuju ruang perawatan.

"Tubuh Sasuke panas." Ucap Naruto.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah mereka sudah mengantar Sasuke ke ruang perawatan.

"Padahal pertandingan final akan dimulai sebentar lagi, tapi kapten kalian sudah kecapekan." Ucap dokter berambut coklat pendek itu, Matsuri.

"Oh, jadi Sasuke hanya kecapekan saja ya?" tanya Naruto memastikan keadaan sobat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Benar, biarkan saja dia di sini sampai keadaannya membaik. Kalian juga tidak mungkin menunggunya karena lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap untuk final nanti." Terang dokter Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga Sasuke ya dokter." Pesan Naruto disertai anggukan kepala oleh Neji dan mereka berdua pun berlalu pergi.

"Aku haus sekali." Ucap Matsuri kemudian berjalan menuju dispenser untuk mengambil air minum. "Ah, airnya sudah habis." Gumam Matsuri dengan kecewa setelah ia melihat airnya telah habis. "Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku meninggalkan pasien ini sebentar saja untuk membeli minum." Lanjut dokter itu sambil keluar dari ruangan itu untuk membeli minuman.

Setelah kepergian dokter itu, Sasuke pun tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Uh, kepalaku sudah agak baikan, tapi tubuhku masih panas." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dahinya. Mata Sasuke langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat Sakura duduk di kursinya yang ada tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Sakura?"

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Ja..jadi, yang dikatakan Yamato-_sensei _itu benar?" tanya Sasuke seakan masih tak percaya.

"Benar, aku memang sudah tiada." Jawab Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau kan sudah meninggal, tapi kenapa masih ada di sini?"

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin melihat pertandinganmu, aku ingin kau mengalahkan tim dari Suna nanti. Kalau kau kalah, kau pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Yamato-_sensei_. Aku tidak mau kau bernasib sama sepertiku." Jelas Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Kau harus menjadi pemenangnya, aku tidak mau jika kau bernasib sepertiku." Lanjut Sakura dan mulai menceritakan kehidupannya 3 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih menjadi kapten tim basket putri.

Flashback pun kembali diulang.

Setelah mendengar cerita kehidupan masa lalu Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung berkata, "Sepertinya aku sudah melihat peristiwa itu."

"Benar, kau memang sudah melihatnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Ini adalah pesan terakhir dariku, aku ingin kau menjadi pemenangnya." Ucap Sakura kemudian langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Setelah Sakura menghilang, pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Ah, sudah siuman rupanya." Ucap dokter Matsuri.

"Tapi, panas tubuhmu masih belum turun. Kau tidak boleh ikut bertanding." Ucap dokter Matsuri setelah mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menyangkalnya, "Aku harus ikut pertandingan." Ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari ruangan itu menuju lapangan tempatnya bertanding sebentar lagi.

"Tapi keadaanmu masih belum pulih!" ucap Matsuri setengah berteriak namun Sasuke acuhkan begitu saja.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke sudah berada di lapangan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Sasuke ada di sana.

"Kalau kau masih sakit sebaiknya jangan ikut bertanding." Ucap Neji menasehati kaptennya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau kau masih sakit, jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

Sesaat kemudian pertandingan pun langsung akan dimulai.

Pertandingan final ini sangat ketat sekali mengingat tim basket Suna juga tak kalah hebatnya dengan tim basket Konoha.

"Mereka hebat sekali, aku tidak bisa membaca gerakannya." Shikamaru membatin dengan memegang bola basket dengan hati-hati supaya tidak mudah direbut oleh lawannya.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis. Aku harus cepat." Batin Neji. "Shika! Lempar bolanya!" perintahnya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun langsung melempar bolanya kearah Neji. Neji sempat kewalahan saat akan menangkap bolanya karena dihalang-halangi musuh, namun ia tetap berhasil melakukannya.

"Cih, aku dikunci oleh mereka." Gumam Neji yang sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana karena ia sudah dikunci lawan-lawannya dengan ketat.

"Lempar bolanya ke sini Neji!" perintah Naruto dan langsung Neji turuti.

Naruto berhasil menangkap bola itu. "Sasuke! Tangkap!" ucapnya sambil melemparkan bole basket itu kearah Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku harus memasukkan bola ini." Batin Sasuke dan mengatur strategi untuk memasukkan bolanya. "Hap." Ucap Sasuke sambil melompat dan memasukkan bolanya.

Tepat saat Sasuke berhasil memasukkan bolanya, bel pun sudah berbunyi menandakan waktu telah habis.

"Pemenangnya dalah tim basket Konoha."

Para pemain basket dari Konoha pun langsung gembira saat merekalah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Konoha High School meraih gelar juara pertama tingkat nasional untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Mereka pun langsung mendapat pujian dari pelatihnya. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu."

Dengan perasaan takut, Sasuke melihat ke tempat duduk Sakura tadi. Di sana terlihat Sakura yang juga menoleh kearah Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

"Sakura.." gumam Sasuke.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Setelah pertandingan tadi dan menjadi pemenangnya, tim basket dari Konoha itu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dengan menggunakan bus.

Mereka pulang sore hari saat itu. Dalam perjalanan mereka terus bercerita tentang pertandingan tadi.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolahan mereka.

"Sudah sampai, ayo kita turun." Ajak Yamato pada seluruh anak latihnya. Semuanya langsung mengikutinya dari belakang dan turun dengan tertib.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan Selamat atas kemenangan kalian ya. Kalian sudah boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_ dengan tersenyum.

"_Ha'i Sensei_." Jawab semuanya dan langusng pulang dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan ke rumah Sakura dulu." Ucap Sasuke saat dalam mobil sport bitu tua miliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke telah sampai di depan rumah berwarna jingga tempat ia mengantar Sakura dulu. Sasuke pun segera turun dari dalam mobil dan menekan bel rumah itu.

Sesaat kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang sudah paruhbaya berambut _soft pink_ pendek bermata emerald dan memakai kemeja lengan pendek bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna ungu muda dan putih. Meskipun sudah paruhbaya, tapi wanita itu masih terlihat cantik.

"Anda murid di Konoha High School ya?" ucap wanita itu saat melihat seragam yang Sasuke pakai.

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya wanita itu saat sudah membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Wanita itu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang megah itu.

Sasuke pun langsung terkagum-kagum saat melihat banyak piala dalam lemari kaca yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Wah, banyak sekali pialanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini semua piala milik putriku." Jawab wanita itu.

"Putri anda?"

"Iya, yang mendapatkan piala-piala ini adalah putriku, Haruno Sakura saat ia masih ada."

"Jadi, ini rumah Sakura-_senpai _ya?"

"Benar, darimana kau tahu?" wanita itu akhirnya bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung menceritakan semuanya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke itu Haruno Nayumi, _kaa-san_ Sakura langsung menitikkan bulir-bulir Kristal dari matanya, ia menangis.

"Ja..jadi Sakura menemuimu ya? Aku pikir dia sudah tenang di alam sana sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi ternyata dia masih mencari penggantinya sebagai kapten basket yang pantas ya.." Nayumi berkata dengan menangis.

"Iya, aku harap setelah kemenangan yang merupakan pesan terakhirnya padaku ini sudah terwujud dia bisa tenang di alamnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah bertukar cerita tentang Sakura, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulanh karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Nayumi _baa-chan_." Pamit Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Silahkan." Ucap Nayumi mempersilahkan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku harus cepat pulang ke rumah, kepalaku terasa pusing lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke. Kau tadi habis dari pertandingan ya? Selamat atas kemenanganmu ya." Ucap Mikoto dengan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, kaa-san_." Jawab Sasuke dan mulai menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Mikoto pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku sangat lelah, aku mau tidur dulu, _kaa-san_." Jawab Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke benar-benar kelelahan."

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Ini sudah malam, tapi kenapa Sasuke belum bangun juga ya? Tapi, jika aku bangunkan aku tidak tega. Lebih baik biarkan saja dia tidur, dia sangat lelah hari ini." Ucap Mikoto yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan putra bungsunya itu.

Semuanya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke telah tiada, ia telah meninggal karena kecapekan sehabis pertandingan tadi.

*Skip time*

Pagi harinya

"Kenapa Sasuke belum bangun ya? Aku lihat ke kamarnya dulu deh." Ucap Mikoto dan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Mikoto pun mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Mikoto pun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang tidak dikunci itu.

Di sana Sasuke masih mengenakan selimut biru mudanya dan wajahnya terlihat masih tidur.

"Sasuke, ini sudah pagi, ayo bangun." Ucap Mikoto sambil menggoncang tubuh Sasuke. Namun seketika Mikoto langsung terkejut mengetahui bahwa anak bungsunya itu sudah tak bernapas lagi.

"Sasuke!" ucap Mikoto dengan histeris.

*~*~*~*Basket Ghost*~*~*~*

Pada akhirnya sang Kapten tim basket putra juga telah menutup matanya untuk selamanya sama seperti Sakura. Di sini-di lapangan basket Konoha High School jika tiap malam hari selalu terdengar suara anak berlatih basket. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Yamato-_sensei_ pun sekarang sudah tidak mau menjadi pelatih basket lagi karena ia trauma atas kematian Sakura yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Sasuke juga telah tiada. Sekarang Yamato-_sensei _lebih memilih berhenti menjadi pelatih basket karena setiap malam di lapangan basket Konoha High School selalu ada dua anak remaja yang bermain basket di sana, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

_Rasa cinta mereka pada basket mereka berdua bawa sampai mati_

_Mereka sangat menyukai olahraga ini_

'_Playing basketball is my life' itulah semboyan yang Sasuke dan Sakura buat_

_Sekarang, mereka berdua akan tetap bermain basket untuk selamanya meski mereka sudah tidak hidup di dunia ini lagi_

\(^.^)/ End \(^.^)/

Tamat juga cerita kacau nan berantakan ini setelah sekian lama tidak aku lanjutkan dan perbaiki karena tugas sekolah yang numpuk setinggi gunung Himalaya(?) itu =="  
>Dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku kumpulkan setelah semedi bertahun-tahun lamanya(?) akhirnya aku berani juga ngepublish cerita ini, apalagi cerita ini aku buat untuk "Meramaikan Banjir Tomat Ceri"<br>Karena aku adalah seorang yang amat sangat _maniac_ dengan _pairing_ SasuSaku, aku tidak mau jika tidak membuat cerita untuk _pairing_ tercinta nan tersayang itu, akhirnya aku lanjutin dan publish juga deh cerita ini.,  
>Gomen kalo ceritanya tambah jelek dan tidak berkenan di hati para Senpai-Senpai yang di FFn ini.*bungkukinbadan*<br>Tanpa banyak berbacot dan berculcol ria lagi, langsung saja..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please  
>\(^.^) Arigatou Gozaimashu \(^.^)/  
>Sunday, 31 July 2011<p>

11.27 PM


End file.
